The Girl, The Dragon, and The Wild Magic
by Harpygirl24
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Rhianna and her gift of Wild Magic. When Wizard Brightstar takes her to a place where she can be taught how to control her gift, she brings with her a scaly problem. Complete summary, different from this one, is on the fi
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Girl, The Dragon, and The Wild Magic

Rating: G

Summary: Rhianna can't do a simple spell, nor can she use a wand. When she is declared a Squib, her parents are sadden by this news. However, soon they discover the true reason behind it all. Rhianna has wild magic and must learn from the most powerful of the age. However, those kinds of wizards no longer exist. So a lesser wizard sends her back to when those wizards existed and with her arrival comes a very huge scaly problem.

Disclaimer: I've charmed this so that I don't own it.

Chapter One

Rhianna sighed as she headed with her parents to the Ministry of Magic. She hated this place, with wizards and witches that could do things that she had only imagined doing. Rhianna had hoped that she would have no problems in the few short years she started to train under her father. Her father, Severus Snape, had been a Potions Master for many years, but quit when times changed and he couldn't change with them. Her mother took over that position, a fine witch and an outstanding Potions Mistress.

Her parents had an unusual history. He had made fun of her when she first started at Hogwarts, calling her a know-it-all. However, in her sixth year they had fallen in love and he had trained her hard in getting ready for University, where she would learn to become Potions Mistress and then return to take over for him, when he left. She sometimes giggled when she remembered her telling her husband that the Slytherins thought that she would be like her husband, and how wrong they had been.

Well all of that was over. Their daughter, who was suppose to have inherited their abilities and powers, was unable to even say a spell without something not happening, or not happening the way that it was suppose to. Just last week she had put a boy in her village to sleep, who turned out to be the son of Harry Potter. Harry had marched to their home and yelled himself horse at Rhianna until she had to cover her ears, to block out the noise.

" Rhianna where here!" Hermione told her daughter.

Rhianna looked to see a large door made of ivory. It was open and all three of them entered. The room that they entered was bare, except for three wizards that were setting behind a long table. They looked really young, which didn't surprise Rhianna. All the greatest wizards of the age were dead, all thanks to Voldemort and his followers.

" Bring the child forward," one wizard demanded.

Severus pushed Rhianna forward and the wizard checked her over. He asked loads of questions, all which had a "no" answer. Finally he leaned back and shook his head.

" The child is a Squib!" the other wizard said. " She has no magic and no abilities!"

" What about those times that spells went wrong?" asked Hermione, her face horrified at the word " Squib"

" A fluke!" the third wizard said. " Something that will never happen again."

Hermione howled with anguish and her husband tried to make her feel better. However, nothing that she could say would make things better. What would happen now? Would she be disowned or worse, taken away. What did they do to children that couldn't do magic?

" Excuse me," said a new voice.

They all turned to see a wizard that looked several years older then the three that were behind the table. He had short brown hair, which looked like gray had invaded, blue eyes, and was wearing a long blue robe. Rhianna looked at this wizard and knew that he was a little more powerful then the three that had just judged her unfit to live among wizards and witches, and wouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts when she turned eleven.

" Wizard Brightstar," said one of them. " I had no idea that you were coming."

" Well when I heard that Severus and Hermione Snape's daughter was being tested for magical abilities, I thought I might as well show up. Sorry that I'm late!"

" Well the tests are over," said the first wizard, the one that had told her that she had no magical abilities at all. " She's a Squib!"

" Umm," muttered Wizard Brightstar. " Did you do the test by wand, or, are you all blinded by hate to do such a test."

Severus and Hermione looked at the three wizards, eyes narrowed. Rhianna knew that they hadn't given her all the tests that they should have. Suddenly a chuckling told them that Wizard Brightstar thought that this was amusing.

" I don't see why we should," said the second wizard.

" Well Marcus, I'm sure that the Minister of Magic would love to hear that you failed in your duties," Wizard Brightstar said. " I'm sure that unemployment will suit you just fine."

" All right!" he snapped.

He pulled out his wand and motioned for Rhianna to come forward again. He waved his wand and then suddenly it flew out of his hand. The pitcher of water exploded and a huge water serpent appeared. It reared its fangs, but then Wizard Brightstar dispelled it. He looked at the stunned group.

" Just what I thought," he muttered. " Rhianna has magic, she has wild magic.


	2. Chapter Two

Title: The Girl, The Dragon, and The Wild Magic

New England Shopper: Thanks for reading the first chapter. I've been working on this story for a few weeks and trying to get it really the way that I want. Well here is the second chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Two

Everyone stared at him, but he merely putting his things down, and settled in a chair facing the Snape family. He looked as though he was right at home and what he had just said was no different then telling them that one plus one equals two. After a few minutes of silence, the first wizard spoke.

" What fairy tale is this?" he asked the wizard. " Wild Magic! There is no such thing!"

Wizard Brightstar looked at his fellow wizard with what looked like loathing. However, the look was gone in a heartbeat. He looked at Severus Hermione, andthen at Rhianna.

" Why can't it be true?" he asked them. " Rhianna put Harry's son to sleep without any help. I believe it took several days to wake him up."

They all nodded.

" Well then it appears to me, that she has the unknown talent. One I believe hasn't been seen since after the founders founded the school. As I recall Rowena's blood runs through the mother's blood, correct?"

" Yes sir," said Hermione, blushing slightly.

" Well then it appears that after over a thousand years it has popped up again," Wizard Brightstar said. " Wild Magic, when present, as the power to destroy things if the welder has no clue that they possess such a talent. Now I can offer to find a containment box to contain her magic, which will be released every four days, back into the earth. However, if you three don't listen to my words, then you may end up killing all that you've tried to salvage."

He fell silent, waiting for what they might say. Two of them were looking at him as though this was a joke. However, the last one was looking at him, as though he believed him. Hermione and Severus were looking at the whole thing, tense and nervous.

" Well I thank Wizard Brightstar for his words of warning. However, magic is what comes out of a wand, not what is in fairy tales. This child has no magic and won't be allowed to attend Hogwarts with the rest when she turns eleven. That is our final judgment."

Then one by one they all left the room.

" Well I was warned that this might happen," Wizard Brightstar said, as they left. " However, I'm still firm in what I said. Your daughter has wild magic and it must be controlled."

" But how?" asked Hermione.

" As I recall, from what my old friend, Dumbledore told me. Your family has kept a magical necklace that has been handed down from one heir to the next. I believe that Rowena made this necklace to hold wild magic. If it's given to her, then it will store it, until it can be placed back into the earth. This would make it look as though your daughter has no magical powers, but it would keep those around her safe."

" How long will it take to take hold?" Severus asked.

" It should work as soon as she puts it on," Wizard Brightstar answered. " And I believe that we need to do it now, before anyone else gets hurt, understand?"

" Yes sir," said Hermione.

When they returned home, Hermione went right for the box that had the necklace inside it. Rowena Ravenclaw's necklace was made of bronze with blue stones that were in the shape of an eagle. A gold chain connected it with the eagle's wings. It was the most priceless heirloom that Hermione had in her possession. She brought it over and Severus placed it around his daughter neck. At once the necklace came alive, then quieted down.

" Well that makes you a fine young lady!" Wizard Brightstar commented, with a small smile. " However, since your going to be my old friends appreince, then I think you need special robes for that."

He took out a large box and when it was opened, he pulled out a long blue dress that had bronze colored designs on them. He slipped it over her head, which fell to her feet and made her look somewhat older.

" Now your Ravenclaw's heir!" he said, smiling again.

Rhianna smiled in return.

Wizard Brightstar remained with the Snape family for most of the week, not mentioning that he had taken action to ensure that Rhianna wouldn't be a danger to those around her. Hermione got a sense that no one would of believed her anyway.

Then several days later, he woke Rhianna roughly, causing her to jump. She reached for the light, but the wizard stopped her.

" W-What's going on?" Rhianna asked.

" We have to go away," he told her.

Rhianna looked confused. Leave! She could never do that!

" But why?" Rhianna asked, still not out of bed.

" I got word from one of your parents old friends that some of your parents enemies have found out about your talent and wants you dead. I've got to take you away before you get caught."

Rhianna still didn't understand, but she got out of bed and five minutes later, they were packed and outside.

" Follow me," Wizard Brightstar said, before Rhianna could even register that it was a warm night.

She followed the wizard until they had reached the large lake that her mother used to ensure that those that used the lake would have a good haul. He then waved his wand and a small boat appeared. He motioned for her to climb in, then he followed suit.

" Stay silent, don't move," he ordered, spelling it to move without his aid.

Rhianna did as he told her and soon her house burst into flames. Rhianna wanted to scream, but she didn't dare. She had never felt this scared in her entire life. She prayed that her parents were all right and not caught in the flames that were now eating at her house, like it was a feast.

Then Wizard Brightstar said some words that Rhianna didn't understand and soon the sky brightened and when Rhianna turned to look at her house, it was gone. Rhianna didn't understand where it had gone, but she didn't dare voice what was on her mind. Finally the boat docked on the other side.

" Now I want you to do this for me," Wizard Brightstar said, as they got out and made their way across the grounds, grounds that Rhianna didn't recognize.

" What's that?"

" I don't want you to tell them your last name," Wizard Brightstar explained, looking at a watch that he had taken out. " Now I'll explain everything to Dumbledore when were in his office, but the students mustn't know the truth about who you really are."

Rhianna looked confused, felt it too.

" Why?"

" Well…let just say that you won't be popular with the student body," Wizard Brightstar said. " Nobody knows what your father did for the Wizarding world."

Rhianna was now even more confused. How could nobody know what her father did? That was impossible and the wizard knew it! However, Wizard Brightstar explained that he had broken one of the oldest Wizarding laws, by going back in time.

" If anyone finds out who your parents are, then it could cause a lot of problems and trouble," he went on. " Also I've got to warn you that this term, something is going to be attacking the students. I can't tell you what it is, but I think that you know."

Rhianna did know what the wizard was telling her. Her mother had told her about the Basilisk attacking students that had Muggle blood in them and petrifying them. She knew the full impact of the wizard's words. If word got out that she had a little Muggle blood in her, then she would be attacked.

" Now what is your full name and we'll see what we can do."

" Well it's Rhianna Rowena Ravenclaw Snape," Rhianna said. " Does that help?"

" It sure does!" said Wizard Brightstar said, with a small smile.

They entered the castle, through the huge oak doors, and made their way across the entrance hall and down the stairs. Rhianna, who had never been inside the castle, had no idea where he was going. Finally he stopped and knocked on the door.

" Enter," a voice called.

" Stay here," he ordered.

And he went inside.


	3. Chapter Three

Title: The Girl, The Dragon, and The Wild Magic

Chapter Three

Rhianna waited and waited for what seem like forever. She wondered where her parents were, if things would work out all right, and what would happen to her now. She was only nine and wouldn't be allowed to attend Hogwarts for at least two more years. When the door at last opened, an old wizard, which Rhianna had never see before smiled at her. Her father, who stared at her, and an old witch, followed him. Wizard Brightstar appeared and gave her the thumbs up.

" Your staying in Gryffindor tower," Wizard Brightstar explained. " Dumbledore has sorted you into Gryffindor and you'll start your training in the morning."

This shocked Rhianna, butthen it hit her. They would want her to start her training at once, so that she wouldn't hurt other people.

" Dumbledore said that you will have all your things by morning," he went on. " And you go by the name of Rowena Ravenclaw. Mr. Potter and Weasley were pretty impressed that Ravenclaw's descendent was going to be in Gryffindor."

Rhianna didn't say anything, which seemed to suit the situation just fine.

The next morning Rhianna, or as she was called, Rowena, was greeted by all the members of Gryffindor house. They were all excited to meet a descendent of Ravenclaw, the woman that had founded the smartest house at Hogwarts. Even the Ravenclaws were interested in meeting her. She had had this experience before, but she still wasn't use to it.

" Are you really related to Ravenclaw?" asked a boy that was introduced as Lee Jordan.

"Yes!" Rowena said.

" Cool!" said Lee. " Really, really cool!"

There were others that weren't so pleased that she was even around. The Slytherins didn't take to her well and Severus, not knowing that the girl was his future daughter, was with them. He vowed to make her life as hard as he was making Harry's, if not, worse. Dumbledore sensed this right away, but said nothing. He would let him get shocked in his own way and leave things alone.

Meanwhile, for the Gryffindors they had History of Magic, first thing that morning. Rowena's mother had warned her, long before the Ministry had decided that she would be unfit to attend Hogwarts, that Professor Binns was a bore and caused almost everyone to fall asleep in his class.

" I don't know howI managed it," Hermione had admitted.

Of course, Rowena didn't know how she was going to manage to find her way to his class. She had never been to Hogwarts and didn't know where the classes where. She asked Nearly Headless Nick and he pointed her in the right direction. Upon her arrival, she lined up behind Ginny Weasley and a boy that Rowena didn't know. A few minutes later the door opened and the students filed in.

Professor Binns classroom was much like most classrooms that Rowena had ever seen. There were twenty chairs, with an extra one for Rowena. She settled in the back and took out book, ink, quill, and loads of parchment. She had decided that just because she had to lie about certain things, didn't mean that she had to start not caring about her work. She was the daughter of Hermione Snape and her daughter would always do her best.

When Professor Binns glided in, they all gasped. Professor Binns, however, took no notice of this and took the role. When the last person said, " here," he got started on the lesson.

" Open your books to chapter one, page five," he ordered. " Today we are covering the invention of self-stirring cauldrons."

The students opened their books and Professor Binns started at once in talking about who invented them and why they were invented. Everyone focused hard and tried not to fall asleep in his class. However, by the first ten minutes of the class, it became clear that most wouldn't make it to sixth year N.E.W.T level class with him. Out of all of them, the only head that was still down to scribble notes was Rowena.

" How do you resist him?" Ginny asked, as they left Professor Binns classroom.

" Don't know," Rowena said. " I guess I can just handle him. So what do we have next?"

" Lunch," was Ginny answer.

At once Rowena's stomach growled at the thought of food, and so she followed Ginny down the marble staircase and down to the Great Hall. Upon arriving, she got the usual looks from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, and the usual glares from the Slytherins. However, Rowena sat down and started to put food on her plate.

" Heard you had Binns?" Harry commented, when she had finished loading her plate.

" Yes, so?"

" Well I must warn you that he'll make you fall asleep," he explained. " Not a lot of people, I heard, make it to his class after their fifth year."

" And who told you that?" Rowena asked him.

" Ron!"

" Well not Rowena," Ginny cut in. " She managed to stay awake for the entire double period."

Harry stared at her, but Rowena had started eating and didn't even look at him.

When Rowena was finished eating, she joined the students that were going out into the courtyard to relax before they had to go to lessons. Rowena didn't join them, but went up to the library to check out a book that her father had mentioned Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter had used to become Animagi. Upon entering the library she walked up to Madam Pince, the librarian, and asked her if she had the book available.

" And why should I give you that book?" she asked hotly.

" Because I want to read it!" Rowena replied, just as hotly as Madam Pince had asked.

Madam Pince looked at her, but led her to where the book was located. When she handed it to her, Rowena checked the title, then went back to Madam Pince's desk, and checked it out. As Madam Pince handed it back, she gave her another glare and a warning.

" You better not try any of this stuff in this castle," she said. " Or your pretty little butt will be out of here."

" Oh don't worry!" she said heatedly. " I don't believe in breaking the rules!"

Then she stalked off, muttering to herself.


	4. Chapter Four

Title: The Girl, The Dragon, and The Wild Magic

Chapter Four

Rowena hurried from the castle, to Professor Sprout's greenhouses. She didn't want to be late just because she wanted to checkout a book. When she arrived, the bell rang, and Professor Sprout let them inside.

" Welcome to Greenhouse One, first years," Professor Sprout announced. " Today we are just writing notes on beetle eyes. Now Wednesday we are going to cover the Devil Snare. I can't bring one in, due to how dangerous it is. But trust me, if you make it to sixth year Advance Herbology, you'll be seeing the plant up close and personal. Now open your books and get started on the notes that are in Chapter One, which covers the subject of beetle eyes."

The students all opened their books and got started. Professor Sprout watched Rowena from her desk, feeling as though there was something about her that she knew. Like they had already met and she was coming for a visit. When the bell rang to end the lesson, Professor Sprout made them stay put.

" You will do a essay on beetle eyes, their properties, and what there used for," Professor Sprout said to the class. " Due in two weeks from today. Dismissed."

The class all muttered something that not even Professor Sprout could hear, but Rowena was still sitting. She was writing something in a book, which gave Professor Sprout a chance to talk to her. When Rowena put the book away and then her things, Professor Sprout approached her.

" How are you doing in your lessons?" she asked.

" Well!" Rowena answered. " I've got Transfiguration and then Charms tomorrow."

" Well I must warn you that Friday your going to have double Potions with the Slytherin," Professor Sprout said. " Professor Snape only favors his own students and no one else. I've heard from Professor Dumbledore that he's going to make your life as hard as he can."

" Thanks for the warning," Rowena said, with a sweet smile. " But I believe there are ways to make sure that not even Professor Snape can ruin my chances of getting top marks in his class."

" And how do you plan to do that?" asked Professor Sprout. " Your just a first year!"

Rowena again smiled at her.

" Well I wouldn't be Ravenclaw's descendent, if I wasn't as smart as Rowena, herself," Rowena explained. " I've got a plan!"

Then saying goodbye, she left the Greenhouse, a smirk on her face.

Rowena didn't say anything about what her plan was, when she returned to Gryffindor tower after dinner. She pulled out her book, and then got started on the homework that Sprout wanted. As she worked, she smiled at the look on her father's face when he attempted to either break her sample, or tried to get it opened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were busy at work, as well. Ron was muttering under his breath, saying something that sounded like, " stupid wand."

The next morning Rowena had trouble getting to Professor McGonagall's class. She again needed Nearly Headless Nick's help to find it. Upon her arrival she had to put up with several older Slytherins taunting her.

" Oh look, its Ravenclaw!" one of them, a sixth year, said.

He looked like he was the Slytherin Prefect, which didn't make her feel any better. She hated it when those who where in power, thought they could treat people any way they wanted.

" Why don't you leave her alone," snapped Ginny.

" Oh are you defending her," taunted the Prefect. " What are ya going to do about it?"

She said nothing to him, which made him howl with laughter. However, Rowena was muttering under her breath. The Slytherin Prefect turned and looked at her.

" What did you say to me?" he asked her.

" I said I wish I could take ten points from Slytherin for showing behavior which is un-prefect like," Rowena said, in a clear tone. " Your acting like a big bully because you're a Prefect and can take points and stuff like that."

The Slytherin Prefect and his friends laughed at her, which caused Professor McGonagall to come out. She glared at them, which caused them to depart and disappear. Professor McGonagall turned and looked at Rowena.

" Are you all right, Miss Ravenclaw?" Professor McGonagall asked her.

" Yes, Professor," said Rowena, glad that she had come out when she had.

Professor McGonagall let them in and they settled into their seats. McGonagall took role, and then looked at her new class.

" Transfiguration is the most difficult branches of magic that you'll learn at Hogwarts," she explained. " Any one messing around in my class, will be asked to leave, and not return-you've been warned."

Then she turned her desk into a pig and back again. They were all impressed, but not as much as Rowena was. She thought that what the Professor had done was the neatest thing in the world. Professor McGonagall then had them writing complicated notes and started to hand out matches. According to McGonagall it was their job to turn their matches into needles. Rowena pulled out her wand for the first time and saw that it was inlaid with jewels and made of holly.

Rowena pointed her wand at her match and saying the magic words, it instantly turned from match to needle. Everyone pointed and muttered to him or herself, which caused Professor McGonagall to come forward. She looked shocked that Rowena had done the transfiguration correctly.

" Are you all right?" Rowena asked her.

" Y-You d-did it r-right!" McGonagall stammered. " H-How did y-you do t-that?"

" I just followed the notes that you gave us," Rowena answered, looking pleased and proud with herself.

McGonagall said nothing else, due to shock.

" I've got a bone to pick with you!" McGonagall said to Wizard Brightstar, when she entered Professor Dumbledore's office.

" And what's that?" Brightstar asked her, looking amused about what she was about to say next.

" I just had Miss Ravenclaw in my class and she completely transfigured her match into a needle," McGonagall explained. " How is she able to be that talented?"

Wizard Brightstar put his cup of tea down and looked at the Transfiguration teacher.

" Because both of her parents were talented in that department and many others," Brightstar answered. " However, I won't tell you who her parents are, if that's what your about to ask me."

" But I've got to know!" McGonagall said.

Wizard Brightstar shook his head, which seem to make McGonagall even madder then before. However, Dumbledore knew that the wizard's mind was made up and nothing would change it.

After lunch the Gryffindors went off to Charms, with Professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwick toppled over with excitement when he read Rowena's name. When he came around again, he told them that they would be learning how to make wand light come out of the end of their wands. As before, they took notes and then were instructed on how to make their wand tips light up. Rowena not only did that correctly, but extinguished it as well. Professor Flitwick was so astounded that he gave Gryffindor twenty points and then was silent for the rest of the class.

When dinner came around, the same Slytherin Prefect noticed that ten points had been taken from his house, but there was no name. He walked over to his head of house and addressed it to him.

" Any idea who did it?" Severus asked him.

" No idea!" said the Slytherin Prefect. " Do you want me to investigate?"

Severus shook his head.

" I'll find out on my own," he told him. " And when I find out who did it, I will make sure that he or she is fully punished."

The Slytherin Prefect smirked at those words, and then went to his table.

Over the next several days Rowena kept impressing her Professors and showing that she earned the right to be a Ravenclaw. Severus was still trying to figure out how Slytherin had lost ten points and with none of the Professors involved with it; he was left with nothing else to look for.

" You know wouldn't it be strange if one of the heirs did it!" said a Hufflepuff that was serving detention that night.

Severus looked at her, shocked. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that an heir might be at Hogwarts. He wondered if he or she knew that they could dock points. He figured that he or she didn't.


	5. Chapter Five

Title: The Girl, The Dragon, and The Wild Magic

Chapter Five

On Thursday Rowena had to visit Dumbledore to empty her necklace of the Wild Magic that had gathered over the last four days. As soon as it was empty, Rowena put the necklace back around her neck.

" Until Monday," Dumbledore said.

" Thanks," said Rowena.

She turned to leave, but Dumbledore called her back.

" Yes," said Rowena.

" I was wondering how things are going," Dumbledore said, looking at his Potions Masters daughter with worry.

" Its going well," said Rowena. " I'm not getting picked on or anything."

" Okay," said Dumbledore, putting a hand on her shoulder. " If anything goes wrong tomorrow, let me know and I'll handle Severus."

" All right."

He smiled at her and Rowena left.

Rowena had Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Lockhart. A wizard that she knew from what her mother had told her, was a fake. Rowena wondered if she was just telling her that because her two friends had found out long before she did. When the bell rang they went to History of Magic again and again, Rowena managed to stay awake. When she came out, after the bell rang Wizard Brightstar was waiting on her.

" Is everything okay?" he asked.

" Everything is fine," Rowena said. " I don't know why everyone is asking me that question."

" Well because where're worried," Brightstar said. " And someone has to watch your back so that none of the students try anything."

Rowena sighed. She knew the only people that would try something, would be the Slytherins.

After lunch, the Gryffindor first years had a normal afternoon, and then it was back to Gryffindor tower to pitch their things for dinner.

" So looking forward to double Potions tomorrow?" Ginny asked her.

" No!" said Rowena. " I've already been warned about Professor Snape and I'm telling you that he better not try anything to me or I'll-"

" Or you'll do what?" asked a cold voice from behind them.

They turned to see Professor Severus Snape staring at both girls. Rowena sneered at him, which made him almost jump back. Suddenly, a second-year boy appeared at the Professor's shoulder.

" Is they're anything wrong, Professor?" the boy asked him.

" Nothing, Mr. Malfoy," said Professor Snape. " Just about to handle two students."

The boy smiled at them, but not in a way that was comforting. Rowena just glared at him and he to almost step back.

" So what is our grand punishment?" Rowena asked, tapping her foot, like the Professor was wasting his time.

" You shall have detention, tonight," said Professor Snape. " As soon as your finished with dinner. You'll clean out my dirty cauldron, without magic."

Malfoy laughed at her, but Rowena just smiled.

" Whatever you say, Professor," said Rowena.

And she turned and left.

" You got what!" said Harry, when they sat down.

" Detention!" Rowena answered. " But don't worry, I can handle someone like Professor Snape."

Both Harry and Ron looked at each other.

" Are you sure that you can handle him?" asked Ginny. " I mean I haven't had him yet and he scares me."

Rowena smiled at her.

" He doesn't scare me," Rowena said. " But trust me, by the time I'm done with him, he'll be scared of me."

After dinner, Rowena went down to Professor Snape's office. He was waiting on her when she knocked on the door.

" Clean these cauldrons, like I've instructed," he said, pointing one yellow finger at the pile.

" Yes sir," said Rowena, putting her bag down.

Rowena filled the pail with water and then added the cleaning solution that she knew he always kept in his office. While he wasn't looking she muttered a spell under her breath and then started to job of cleaning them. As soon as she was finished with one, she got up, and taking her bag, left.

When Professor Snape looked up, all the cauldrons were clean and his detention student was gone.

A/N: She'll explain to Dumbledore how she did that one, but not until later in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Girl, The Dragon, and The Wild Magic

Chapter Six

Ginny and the others were surprised when Rowena returned from her detention, early. She placed her bag down and got to work on the homework that Professor Lockhart wanted.

" Umm, Rowena," said Ginny, when Rowena started to re-load her quill.

Rowena looked up.

" What?"

" How come your back so early?" asked Ginny. " Did Snape decide against giving you detention?"

" Actually, no," said Rowena. " I just did what he wanted me to and left."

Ginny stared at her.

" But cleaning out cauldrons takes hours!" she told her. " And you couldn't do it so quickly."

Rowena giggled.

" But I can," Rowena pointed out. " And that's how come I'm done and back here."

Ginny continued to look at her, but Rowena had returned to her work and nothing more was said. Meanwhile, Severus was telling Dumbledore and Brightstar what Rowena had done during her detention.

" She cleaned them up in no time and without magic," he explained. " I don't understand how she's able to do that."

" Did she take off the necklace?" Brightstar asked him, looking worried about all this.

" Not that I noticed," said Severus, shaking his head. " Of course I wouldn't of noticed, I was to busy grading essays."

Wizard Brightstar thought long and hard about what Severus had told them. If Rowena had not taken off the necklace, but was still able to use magic, then it meant that the necklace did not limit her talents.

" What should we do?" Dumbledore asked.

" We need to watch her," Brightstar said. " And then see what else has to be done. Rowena is a very talented witch and that talent might attract the wrong person."

" How can it!" asked Severus. " She just a little girl!"

" She is a little more then just that," Brightstar said. " And I'm afraid that before this term is over, we might have more problems then we can count on."

" Ya, like the dragon that happens to be here," said the voice of Professor McGonagall.

All three of them looked at her and then she pointed to Dumbledore's window. All three men went over and looked out it. Standing in the Quidditch pitch was a huge dragon and they all knew that it wasn't here by chance or, by fate. Something or someone had drawn it and now everyone in the room was now more then a little worried.

A/N: Next chapter, we find out what caused the dragon to be summoned and its reason for being there.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Girl, The Dragon, and The Wild Magic

Chapter Seven

When they arrived at the pitch the dragon was already settling down for a nice long stay. Professor McGonagall looked at Brightstar and the others.

" What are we going to do?" asked Severus, who had never encountered this before.

" I don't know!" said Dumbledore. " However, I'm worried about the safety of the students here."

The dragon turned to look at them and they all backed away.

" _Don't worry about them, wizard_," said the dragon, though it hadn't moved its lips. " _I shall not harm them_."

" How can you talk without moving your lips?" McGonagall asked.

" _It's the girl that is allowing me to have this gift, and for that I shall be grateful. However, the child is in even more danger then you can imagine. So are her parents_."

" What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore.

But the dragon said no more.

Dumbledore turned to his friend, but Brightstar had already left. Dumbledore turned to Severus and McGonagall.

" There is something going on here and I don't like it," he told them. " Brightstar has never kept anything from me and now he is. Find out what's going on with him and then report back to me."

" Yes, Headmaster," said both Severus and McGonagall at the same time.

And they both left as well.

The next morning the dragon was still on the pitch and because of this Dumbledore issued out a warning that students weren't allowed near the pitch until the dragon was removed. Rowena felt the connection between her and the dragon and knew that it had been her talent that had caused this to happen.

" Are you all right?" Ginny asked her in Transfiguration.

" I'm fine!" said Rowena. " Just thinking about something."

In her History of Magic class, she was still thinking about the dragon and was just about to put her things away when a voice entered her head.

" _I'm glad that were alone_," he told her. " _Talking with mortal minds is tiring and I get that way so easily. I know that you didn't summon me! But someone else has that ability and you must find her and defeat her_."

" **_But I'm only a child, how can I do such a thing_**?"

" _You are more then just a child_!" said the dragon. " _Your magic has endless possibilities and you must use them all_."

" **_Where do I start_**?"

" _In the Dining Hall_," was the dragon's answer.

Rowena entered the Great Hall and at once felt the dragon's presence with her. She had felt as though this creature knew more about magic then the Professors all put together. However, as she sat down, she wondered about what the dragon had said to her. It had said that someone had the talent. It was scary to know that someone else would be causing problems and that this time; no one might be there to help her. An hour later, with food in her, she headed off to Herbology.

" So did you finish that Defense Against the Dark Arts work for Lockhart?" Ginny asked her.

" Last night," Rowena replied. " You?"

" Sure did," Ginny answered. " Its so nice to have a Dark Arts teacher that everyone likes. Don't you agree?"

Rowena mentally rolled her eyes at this, but answered, " Yes, it is," to her.

Rowena didn't have another chance to be in the Great Hall until dinner. Professor McGonagall, who wanted to know if she had summoned the dragon to cause them problems, had kept her up. She didn't understand why the Professor would think that she would want to harm anyone, let alone the entire school. When McGonagall had been satisfied with her answer, she had been allowed to go.

" What kept you?" asked Ron, as Rowena sat down next to him and her mother.

" McGonagall wanted to talk with me," Rowena answered.

" About what?"

" Nothing!" Rowena answered, then started on her food.

" _Are you still looking_?" the dragon asked.

" **_Yes_**!" Rowena said mentally. " **_But I haven't yet had a chance to fully look around_**."

" _Look around with your mind_," the dragon instructed. "_ Let your mind go and then scan the room. You'll find what you're looking for_."

Rowena wished that she could scream that it was easy for him, because he was a dragon. But that would only gain her looks. And she didn't want that, not with the idea of the person that had brought the creature to the school, getting the idea that she was being watched. She had no idea how this witches mind worked, or if she knew how to shield her mind from known intrusion. She closed her eyes and as the dragon had instructed, let her mind go.

She scanned the entire room until she picked up on something, something that wasn't normal. Then just as she got a lock on it, a loud voice entered her mind, making her scream out-loud.

" **Don't ever enter my mind again**!" the voice said. " **Or else you shall find out what I can really do**!'

Then the world turned black and she knew no more.

A/N: I'm not going to reveal who's causing these problems until later in the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Girl, The Dragon, and The Wild Magic

Chapter Eight

When Rowena came to, she saw at once that she was in the hospital wing. She had never been here before and she feared that it had something to do with what had happened in the Great Hall. A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey appeared and checked to see if she was all right.

" What happened?" asked Rowena, wanting to see if what the nurse said matched with what she felt happened.

" According to Minerva, you screamed and then, passed out," Madam Pomfrey answered. " I still don't understand why you screamed."

" Me either," Rowena lied. " Is wizard Brightstar still in the castle?"

" I don't know!" said Madam Pomfrey. " All I know is that he was with the others when that dragon appeared and no one has seen him since. So if he's in the castle, then Dumbledore has failed to find him."

" I hope he hasn't left because of me," Rowena muttered to herself.

Madam Pomfrey looked at her.

" And why would he leave because of you?"

" I don't know," said Rowena. " It was just a thought."

Madam Pomfrey looked at her, but then turned, and headed back to her office.

The next morning Rowena left the hospital wing and was greeted by the entire Gryffindor house. Harry told her that she had been gone for three days, which made her feel like screaming. She had three days of homework that had to be done and she missed her Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

" Did Professor Lockhart get my homework?" Rowena asked.

" No!" said Ron. " Ginny forgot to turn it in, but don't worry, Professor Dumbledore said that he would make sure that you didn't get a zero."

Rowena breathed a sigh of relief, which got a lot of the boys very upset. Rowena figured that they thought she was another Lockhart fan.

September left and October started with no change in having the dragon around. It stayed on the pitch and nothing anyone could do, would move him. The Gryffindors were forced to practice out on the grounds so that they wouldn't get hurt when the dragon took off or breathed fire. Rowena quickly made up her missing homework and Madam Hooch taught her along with the other first years, Flying Lessons.

The Slytherin team was always there to taunt and jeer at the first years, which earned Malfoy a night in the hospital wing due to long bunny ears. Most thought the hex was cute, but most would consider it an annoyance. During the first double Potions lesson of the month, Professor Snape had them working on a new potion.

" Today were making a Dogbreath Potion," he told them. " This potion is designed to let you breath fire out of your mouth. If done correctly there will be a peppery smell in your cauldron. I would advise that you get started…now."

The students all got their ingredients and supplies together and started working. Snape came around and watched as they measured, crushed, and added ingredients to their cauldrons. He sneered at the Gryffindors, as usual, and praised the Slytherins. Rowena shot a dirty glance at him, but went back to her potion. By the time it was time to clean up, she had been the only one that had a peppery smell in her cauldron. She bottled her sample, and then putting a small charm on it, put it on the table.

" Well, well, well little Miss Ravenclaw has tried to turn in her sample a head of time," he sneered.

The Slytherins laughed.

" So what junk do you have for me today?"

" The Dogbreath Potion!" Rowena said. " And my potions aren't junk, they're just as good as yours."

" Then lets see!" he stated. " Unless you know that I'm right."

Rowena shot daggers at her father, but did as she was told. She took a drink from the potion and hit her father with a huge blast of fire, which caught his hair on fire. He took his wand and sending a jet of water, extinguished the flames.

" Now that's a Dogbreath Potion!" she said, fire somewhat coming out of her mouth. " Don't you agree?"

Severus said nothing.

" So how long does this potion last?" asked Ginny, as they headed to lunch.

" Until dinner time," Rowena answered. " I'm sure little Mr. Malfoy will have a good laugh over what happened."

" It wasn't your fault," said Ginny. " He's just being a jerk, that's all!"

Rowena felt like saying, " Well all fathers are jerks," but decided against it.

" What happened to your hair?" asked Professor McGonagall, when Severus arrived for lunch in the staff room.

" Miss Ravenclaw drank her Dogbreath Potion and blew my hair off," Severus explained.

" And why would she test an untested potion?" asked McGonagall, looking at Severus as though she knew that he was responsible.

" Because I told her to!" Severus answered. " And yes, I guess it's my fault for making her test it."

" How long will the effects of the potion be?" asked Professor Sprout.

" Until dinner time," was Severus's answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Girl, The Dragon, and The Wild Magic

Chapter Nine

After dinner Rowena decided that instead of doing the homework that had mounted up when she had been in the hospital wing, she would just go to sleep. Tomorrow she would have to have the magic drained from her necklace and replaced inside the earth, but for now, she could just be a little girl. When she had changed for bed and had fallen asleep, she dreamed that she was with the dragon that had decided to make Hogwarts, its home.

" Why are you here?" she asked it.

The dragon looked at her, as though she was asking a stupid question, but Rowena knew that she hadn't.

" _I'm here because I was summoned_," it answered.

" Who summoned you?"

" _You did_!" the dragon answered. " _It's the magic that you have, that has brought me here. I want to help you because right now that's what you need_.'

Rowena highly doubted that she really needed help. She had gone through most of her life not needing or wanting help. Both of her parents had gotten into shouting matches with her, due to this. However, she doubted that a dragon would understand this. Of course, she turned out to be wrong, especially when the dragon spoke.

" _Why do you believe that you don't need help_?" it asked.

" W-What?" Rowena muttered, looking confused.

" _I sense that you don't believe that you need help, that you can do this all on your own_."

Rowena frowned at it, then sat down.

" Its not like I believe that I don't need help," Rowena said. " I just don't think that those in the school can help me out."

" _So that's why you lied about who you are to the students_?"

Rowena nodded.

" I don't think they'll accept me, if they know who I really am," Rowena explained. " Of course, your lucky. You don't have to worry about people talking about you."

The dragon sighed, then said, " _You humans have called us many things. None of them are nice to say the least. However, I don't believe that lying to your so-called friends, is the way to do things. A lot of people get into trouble when they lie about who they are. If they are your true friends, then they'll accept you for who you are and that's all that anyone really needs_."

" But I'm scared!" Rowena stated. " I'm not as brave as my father, or even as noble as my mother."

" _I know that_!" said the dragon. " _But at least, they were true to themselves_."

And with those words, Rowena woke up.

" Are you all right?" Ginny asked her, the next morning.

" I'm fine!" Rowena lied. " So when is the first Quidditch match of the season?"

" Next month," Ginny answered. " So what are your plans for the Christmas break?"

Rowena shrugged.

" I don't know," Rowena answered. " I think I might stay this Christmas and get some work done."

Ginny shook her head, which made Rowena look.

" And what's that suppose to mean?"

" Oh nothing!" Ginny said, now smiling. " Its just that you remind me of Hermione Granger, that's all."

Rowena hoped that her flinching hadn't been seen.

After breakfast, she went to see Professor Dumbledore. Since wizard Brightstar had left, for what might be forever, it was up to the Headmaster to put the magic that she had gathered back to the earth. When she arrived in his office, he had her follow him outside, and then told her to take off the necklace. She did as she was told and felt bad when her talent went into the earth.

" Now you know that this measure is for your safety, as well as the Hogwarts students, staff, and the wizarding world," Dumbledore said, once the necklace was back in place.

" Yes, sir," said Rowena.

She guessed that the Headmaster had seen the look that she had given when the magic had returned to where it came from. She hated herself for wanting to keep it for a lot longer then she was suppose to.

" Look, Rhianna," Dumbledore said, using her first name in his soft voice. " I know that this is hard, not telling people who you are, but trust me, they wouldn't understand you."

" But why?"

Dumbledore sighed at that question, but didn't yell at her for asking it.

" Because not everyone thinks that your father is a good wizard," Dumbledore explained. " Most like to remind him that he did bad things. Not everyone lets things go, not like I do."

" But why won't they leave him in peace?"

Dumbledore sighed again, but this time he didn't answer her. He just told her that he would see her in four days and then disappeared inside the castle.

Over the next several days, Rowena tried to figure out what all of this meant. She knew that her father had worked for Voldemort when he had been stupid and foolish. She respected him because he had turned away from Voldemort and was now working for Dumbledore and upholding everything that the side of good believed. However, she was finding it hard to understand why anyone would want to join a wizard that lied about what he really was. She knew that she could never ask him that question, because it would raise suspicion, but she just had to know.

On Saturday, the Gryffindors found her working on the back homework that she had missed. None of them bothered her, except Neville, who wondered if she had anything that would ease pain. She looked up and shook her head to tell him that she didn't.

" Can I ask you something?" Ron said.

Rowena looked at him.

" What?"

" Well, do you think that its okay for Lucius Malfoy to allow the Slytherin team to have new broomsticks?"

" I don't know!" Rowena answered. " I mean, it's not like its going to change things. Broomsticks are only half of what is needed to make a winning team, the other half, is talent."

Ron sighed, then said, " I agree with that, but you know how they are."

" Look, the Gryffindor team is going to do just fine," she told him. " Just because they've got new brooms doesn't mean that they're going to win."

Rowena took one look at Ron and knew that he wasn't convinced. However, that was all that she could do.

As Halloween got nearer and the weather started to turn from bad to worse, did Rowena get into a spot of trouble by Mr. Filch. Since she was only a first-year and didn't get into the habit of getting into trouble, she hadn't occurred the wrath of Mr. Filch. Draco Malfoy had locked her out of the castle during the Gryffindor team practice, which had annoyed Professor Sprout to no end, and was just about to part from the Gryffindor team, who had managed to get back inside the castle, when her and Harry came in contact with Mr. Filch. Not only that, but Professor Snape somehow ended up on the receiving end of Mr. Filch's wrath.

It became clear, as he nearly bounced all three of them all around the corridor, that he didn't care if you were a Professor or a student. If you were splattering mud and muck, he lost it.

" I want you three to follow me," he hissed. " And I don't care if Dumbledore takes ten galleons from my pay, move it."

Harry said goodbye to Nearly Headless Nick, who he had been talking to, and followed Rowena and Professor Snape down the steps to Mr. Filch's office.

Upon arriving, they saw exactly why students avoided this place. It was a low windowless room, with a collection of highly polished chains and manacles, the smell of fish, and hardly any lighting. He pointed to three chairs and all three sat. Rowena at once smell the scent of spoiled potion, which made Filch sneeze so badly, that he almost went into his collection of chains.

" Dung," he muttered, taking out several sheets of parchment. " Dragon bogies, frog brains, rat intestines, and huge spilled potion messes from our great Potions Master. Oh I've been waiting a long time to put your office in order."

And then without warning, he shoved Professor Snape into one of the huge cages that he had. Even Harry, felt bad for him, as he went higher and higher.

" And don't even think about trying to magic yourself out," he snarled. " That lock is magic-proof. Now for the two of you."

However, at that moment, Professor Sprout entered the room. She looked around and then at Rowena and Filch.

" I need to see Miss Ravenclaw, now," she demanded.

" But, but," Filch protested.

" No buts," Sprout said. " I need to see her now."

Filch muttered something and Rowena was let go. Now all that was left was Harry, alone with Filch and Professor Snape getting the worse punishment of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Girl, The Dragon, and The Wild Magic

Chapter Ten

The business that Professor Sprout wanted was short. She needed help with some of the Mandrakes that she had and since she trusted Rowena that she wouldn't hurt them, she used her. Rowena was glad that she could help, but hated the idea that her father and Harry where with that horrible man.

" Why does Mr. Filch hate the students so much?" Rowena asked, when they headed back to the castle.

" It's because he's a Squib," Sprout explained. " He hates the idea that he doesn't have magic and makes the lives of students horrible."

Rowena knew how that felt. Before this crazy trip, she had believed that she would end up being a Squib. At least, with a talent like she had, she felt like she had a real chance.

On Halloween, Rowena joined the rest of the Gryffindors heading off to the Great Hall for their Halloween Feast. When she sat down, she noticed that Harry, Ron, and her mother weren't present. She figured that they would come along later, but as the feast ended, which had a troupe of dancing skeletons as entertainment, that hope was slowly dying. She hoped that they hadn't gotten sick or something. She followed the students up the marble staircase, and then suddenly everything stopped.

Rowena pushed her way to the front and what she saw, made her scream. Written in blood were the words: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE. And then hanging by her tail was Mrs. Norris. Rowena screamed again, then blacked out.

" So how is she doing?" Professor Dumbledore asked, when he had finished with the business of Mrs. Norris.

" She's still in shock," Madam Pomfrey said. " But I think she'll do just fine."

" Any clue on why she passed out again?" Dumbledore asked her.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

Rowena of course, heard all this. She hated the idea that she had reacted like she did, but it was hard not to feel shame, especially when she had heard from both her parents what had happened during her mother's second year. Someone had opened the Chamber of Secrets and had attacked several students with Muggle blood in them. Along with the hate she felt for fainting like that, she felt the hate for the person that had done it. Her mother hadn't told her who had opened it, but she did tell her what kind of creature lived in it. However, wizard Brightstar would of told her that she couldn't tell, due to what it would do.

" So are we going to be all right?" Madam Pomfrey asked. " I mean this is the second time that you've ended up here. Want to talk about it?"

Rowena shook her head.

" Well if you want to, then I'll be here."

" All right!" Rowena muttered, nodding to herself. " I'll let you know, when I feel like sharing my feelings."

For the next several days the students talked about nothing, but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by walking back and forth on the sight in which she was attacked. Rowena had a funny feeling, even though her parents hadn't told her who had attacked the students, that it wasn't a Slytherin. However the Gryffindors had their idea on who it might be.

" I bet you anything its Pansy Parkinson," said Dean Thomas. " I mean to open this chamber, you have to be the heir of Slytherin. So it only makes sense that it's a Slytherin."

" No necessarily," said Rowena. " Just because you're the heir of a house, doesn't mean that you're in that house. A lot of things can change from the time of the founders to the present."

" I agree!" said Hermione. " I mean he or she could be one of us."

No one said anything to this.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Girl, The Dragon, and The Wild Magic

Chapter Eleven

Rowena kept herself on watch for the next couple of weeks. The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had still taken place, and Harry had still gotten hurt. Rowena could almost kick Professor Lockhart in the shins and other places for even doing that to Harry.

" That man has no sense!" she told Ginny.

Ginny looked at her darkly, but Rowena just figured that she was upset that she was talking about her favorite teacher.

As the month of November dragged on, she had her necklace changed several times, and she also spent sometime with the dragon that had arrived.

" _Are you okay?_" it asked.

" I'm fine!" Rowena lied.

The dragon huffed, causing a column of smoke to appear.

" _You don't seem fine_," he said. " _I feel like that you're scared about what's going on in the castle_."

Rowena looked at him.

" And is that a crime?" she asked. " I've got some Muggle blood in me, I will be attacked!"

" _No, you won't. Your parents will_."

" No one knows who my parents are," Rowena said.

" _Soon, they will_!"

Rowena didn't take much stalk in what the dragon had told her. It had left, only to settle in Hogsmead, in one of the large caves for the winter. Before it left, it told her that it would see her when spring started. As it left, Rowena was at once worried that someone would kill it while it was asleep.

" Don't worry about him," Dumbledore said, when Rowena came, not to empty her necklace, but to talk.

" I know I shouldn't, but I do."

He smiled at her.

" Would you like a lemon drop?" he asked, offering her a tin.

" Thanks!" Rowena exclaimed, taking one and popping it in her mouth.

Dumbledore seemed surprised that she had even taken one, which told him that there was one area that she wasn't like her father in.

The next day word got around that the students were buying crystals, rotting animal body parts, and other things like that. Rowena huffed in distaste as she watched Neville by a purple pointed crystal, an evil smelling onion, and a rotting newts tail. She knew that she should report it, but decided against it. She had promised that she wasn't going to act like her mother and that was what she was going to do. On Friday, during Breakfast, she got a letter from wizard Brightstar.

Dear Rhianna,

I'm sending you a partly completed potion called the Polyjuice Potion. Please go to Dumbledore and tell him that I need you to complete the potion.

Wizard Brightstar

The next morning she got the half completed potion, delivered, cauldron, and all, to the Gryffindor table. Rowena took it, and headed to talk to the Headmaster.

Rowena found him talking to Professor Binns. She waited until he was done and for Professor Binns to disappear through a wall before she spoke.

" Wizard Brightstar wrote a letter telling me that he was sending me a half completed Polyjuice Potion and that I needed to complete it," Rowena explained. " And I've gotten it and I need Bicorn horn and the Boomslang skin."

Dumbledore looked at her.

" And are you sure you can add these ingredients correctly as not to damage the work that has already been done?"

Rowena nodded

" I'll have Professor Snape deliver the horn and skin," Dumbledore promised.

" Thanks!"

And she was gone.

Professor Snape did deliver the horn and skin as Dumbledore had promised, but he wasn't happy about it. He insisted that the actual adding of the ingredients be done with him around, so he became the first Slytherin to step foot inside the Gryffindor common room. He sneered at all the students, who went down to dinner. However Rowena didn't act like they did, in-fact, she acted like they were the ones that had the problem. When the skin had been added, the potion continued to froth and bubble. She thanked him, and then went down to dinner herself.

A/N: Sorry about the chapter being short, but I promise the next one will be a bit longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Girl, The Dragon, and The Wild Magic

Chapter Twelve

On Monday Rowena was running late for Herbology. She had gone to Dumbledore's office to empty her necklace and he had given her a note, but she was racing down the corridor none the less. She hated being late, even if she had an excuse. She had just turned the corner, when she slammed right into Professor Snape, who it seemed was talking to Draco.

" Miss Ravenclaw, why must you ram into everyone you see?" he asked, not hiding his dislike for her.

Rowena got up.

" Sorry!" she said.

" And where are you going?" the Professor asked her.

" Herbology!" Rowena answered. " I had to visit the Headmaster and he gave me a note."

She showed it to him, which he read.

" Very well," snapped Snape. " Just go girl, and do watch where you're going."

" I will!"

She picked up her bag and turned to leave, but suddenly Malfoy yelled at her.

" Hay, Ravenclaw, forgot your wand."

She turned and saw that Malfoy was holding her wand. She walked over, but he held it up high so that she couldn't reach it.

" Mr. Malfoy let Miss Ravenclaw have her wand back," Snape said. " I don't feel like hearing the Headmaster rant and rave about her."

" Of course, sir," said Malfoy.

He lowered his hand so that she could take it, but then he pulled out his wand and before Snape could do anything, he blasted her with a sheet of cold ice.

" Now, that's a witch on ice," he said, then dropping her wand he turned and walked away. Snape was left with the job of taking her to the hospital wing.

" Never, in all my time at Hogwarts!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked when Professor Snape brought Rowena in, and she saw what Malfoy had done. " What happened to her?"

" Malfoy!" Snape said.

Madam Pomfrey huffed at what he said and started to task of trying to save her life.

Several hours later, Professor Dumbledore stood up and there was silence. He looked around, anger like nothing that they had ever seen, flooding the entire hall. They knew that something had happened.

" Never in all my time here have I seen a student attacked right in-front of a teacher," he said, trying to remain calm, but failing at it. " Mr. Malfoy locked Miss Ravenclaw inside a sheet of ice, let her freeze to death. Madam Pomfrey was able to save her life, but this action leaves a lot to be desired about the truthfulness of the Malfoy family. Mr. Malfoy has been suspended from the Slytherin Quidditch team for two months. If he ever does this again, he will be expelled."

And he sat down.

The result of the attack made Rowena miss the Dueling Club, but she was told what had happened. Everyone now was talking about Harry being a Parselmouth and about the fact that they believed that he was the one that had attacked Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevy.

" But that's impossible!" Rowena said to Madam Pomfrey.

" Well that's what they're saying," she said. " And a Parseltongue is the sign of a dark wizard."

Rowena knew this, but it didn't mean that everyone that could do it was going to attack people.

By the time Rowena was allowed to leave, Justin and Nearly headless Nick had also been attacked. Rowena rushed to be a supporter of Harry, telling him that there was no way that he was attacking these people.

" Thanks!" he said.

" Did Dumbledore clear you?" Ron asked him.

" He told me that he didn't believe that I was attacking these people, but he did ask me if I knew anything," Harry explained. " I don't know if he knows about your little experiment, Hermione?"

" I hope not!" Hermione stated.

Neville, meanwhile, was looking at the potion that Rowena had been working on. He turned and called her forward.

" What's this?" he asked, frowning at the smell.

" Oh, this is the Polyjuice Potion!" she stated, which made Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her.

All and all Rowena was glad that the term was over and that Christmas was due to start. Rowena had been given money by wizard Brightstar every week since she had been born, though at the time she didn't know that. She had ordered all her presents by owl-order, and so she was able to do her Christmas shopping without having to leave the castle. On Christmas day she gave Hermione a pair of slippers with an instant Warming Charm, Ron a new wand, which made Ron go red, Harry a set of Gobstones, and Professor Snape a five hundred year old Potions book.

He seemed embarrassed in getting something that cost a lot of money, but Rowena told him that she had the money for a lot longer then she had thought possible.

" But how did you get this?" he asked.

" I know someone that sells old books that are more, then, three hundred years old, and I discovered that he was still in business, and I bought it off of him. Trust me, it took a lot of wrangling, but I managed it."

" Thanks, and I mean it."

" No problem!" Rowena said, blushing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Rowena left the Great Hall after stuffing herself with turkey and cake. As she walked up the marble staircase she was sure that she saw Harry and Ron. She just shook her head and disappeared from sight. It wasn't her duty to look after them.

For the rest of the afternoon she spent her time trying to figure out what she was going to do. If she revealed that she was Hermione Granger and Severus Snape's daughter then the Gryffindors were bound to kick her out of Gryffindor tower, which might lead her to being attacked. If she continued to lie, then she would be safe from both her father's wrath but also Harry's as well. She decided that she needed some advice.

" Hello, Rowena," Rowena said to the ghost of Ravenclaw house.

The gray lady turned and looked at her, considered, and then approached.

" You know who I am."

Rowena nodded.

" But the only person that would know who I am is my heir!"

" I know!" Rowena answered. " I've come because I know that you sense that the heir of Slytherin has returned."

" Of course, I've heard the rumors and have seen the monster itself."

" And you've seen the girl that commands it."

Rowena nodded.

" What is going on here?"

She sighed.

" I think that we need to go somewhere where we won't be interrupted."

Rowena explained about whom she really was, about being the heir of Ravenclaw, about being a Snape, and about whom Ginny really was. The gray lady was very interested in knowing this bit of information.

" But you mustn't tell anyone that I've told you this," Rowena said. " I need to find something that I can use on her. I don't want it to look as though I will attack a Gryffindor, which will bring not only Gryffindor down on me, but all the others."

" Except Slytherin."

" Except Slytherin," Rowena repeated.

The next morning Rowena heard that her mother was in the hospital wing. The dragon thought this was very funny, but Rowena didn't think so. She felt sorry for her. An hour later she was back with the Headmaster, the cold air making it impossible for her to think. He put the magic back into the ground and then told her that she could go.

" T-Thanks," Rowena whispered.

Classes started a week later, but it was hard to focus on the lessons. Rowena knew that Harry and Ron wasn't happy that Hermione was gone, but she had to admit that they were trying hard to keep up their spirits and make sure that she got all her homework. During her father's potions class they were working on a solution that made Rowena very nervous. He explained about it when they walked in and were settled.

" Now I've decided to show you a potion that won't be covered until your final year here. It's a solution that is actually used in the very book that records all magical births. I will be handing out a sheet of parchment and when the two hours are nearly over you will all get a sample of this potion. I will watch as you add a drop of your blood and I will fold the parchment and dip it into the potion sample. I will then read off the name of your parents and grade you on that."

He then got started.

Like Professor Snape had promised the potion was ready to be tested. He gave them each a sample and watched to make sure that no one tried anything. As each name of their parents were read, no one said anything. Finally it was Rowena's turn. She added her drop of blood and then watched as the Professor folded the parchment and soaked it in the potion.

" Well let's see whose filthy parents gave birth to you," Snape said, his tone very insulting. He unfolded it and taking one look at it he went pale.

Draco Malfoy walked over and taking it before Snape could do anything he looked at it. He looked both delighted and angry.

" Your Granger and Professor Snape's daughter," he blurted out.

Rowena ran out of the classroom and out of sight.

" And when was I going to find out about this?" Snape asked Dumbledore after class had ended.

Dumbledore gave him a stern look, but Snape wasn't impressed. He had gotten the worse shock of his life and now he was demanding answers. There was no way that he would have a child with Hermione Granger! There was also something not right about the whole thing. Even if he did, she wasn't ready for the childbirth process.

" Explain," Snape demanded.

Dumbledore sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this.

" Severus, at the start of the term my old friend arrived with Rowena, whose real name is Rhianna. He told me that something had happened to cause them to arrive and told me all about the wild magic that was inside her. I agreed to take her and to make sure that she wouldn't have any problems I disconnected any link that she had with you and Miss Granger. I didn't expect you to brew that potion and discover the truth that way."

Snape glared at him.

" And now that you know, the whole school knows. Severus, Rhianna is the heir of Ravenclaw and a half-blood. If this heir is attacking muggle-born and half-blood students, then Rhianna is in deep trouble."

" And what do you want me to do about it? Protect her."

Dumbledore sighed, and then answered, " Yes, you must."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The news that Rowena was a Snape traveled through the school like wildfire, which didn't make Dumbledore's job any easier. He had gotten word from the Gryffindors that they wanted her to be resorted, but at once he turned them down.

" I'm not going to have you judge her because of this," he told them.

They left muttering.

Rowena, now back as Rhianna, had far more important things on her mind. She was looking for something that her parents told her was hidden inside Hogwarts. Something that the gray lady had even said was true.

" Deep inside the library my nest exists."

However, she hadn't found it yet.

As February started Rhianna had to juggle finding the nest of Ravenclaw, the dragon that was now attempting to get friendly with everyone by promising not to eat them if one of them played in his mouth, her studies, her wild magic, and the shear idea that her father was protecting her due to the fact that Dumbledore had ordered it of him. She heard him muttering as she lined up for Transfiguration.

" Hay, Snape, how long before you get attacked?"

Rhianna went red, but surprisingly she found herself being defending by Neville Longbottom, which she knew her father hated.

" You leave her alone."

Malfoy smirked and Parkinson joined in.

" Oh defending the little dumb Mudblood, aren't you. Oh how sweet."

" How dare you call Rhianna a Mudblood," Lavender Brown screeched. " She's a witch!"

Parkinson suddenly covered her mouth and Malfoy did the same.

" Oh god, it smells!" she remarked. " Must be the Mudbloods in the corridor, or is it just you Snape."

" What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked, as she opened the door. " Malfoy, Parkinson what are you doing here?"

" Professor, they called Rhianna a Mudblood," Neville said at once.

McGonagall turned to the two Slytherins.

" Ten points each from Slytherin," McGonagall said. " And if I hear that your calling any of my students that, then I'm going to make you wish that you hadn't."

Both Slytherins glared at them and then left

" Inside everyone."

After that moment everyone in Gryffindor was nice to Rhianna. Ron told her that anyone that gets insulted by a Malfoy is okay in their book. Rhianna didn't know what to think of this, but decided to just accept it. It was nice to have friends that took you for what you were and not what you were forced to pretend to be.

" So I figure that Dumbledore forced you to lie," Harry said.

Rhianna nodded.

" But why?" asked Lavender.

" Well I think how Malfoy acted should give you an indicatation of that."

" And your father."

Rhianna sighed.

" And my father!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"_Oh come and play in my mouth_," the dragon begged.

"No," Rhianna protested. "You're going to close your mouth and then swallow."

She could hear the dragon snorting in her mind, but Rhianna ignored it. She had a lot of other things to do then to listen to a dragon begging for people to be his next meal. She looked over her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, hoping to find something that would help her.

"Hay Snape why are you bothering with Defense why don't you enroll somewhere and learn the Dark Arts. That's what your kind is good for."

Rhianna looked up to see that it was Ginny that was taunting. She shook her head and returned to her work.

The next morning during Charms Professor Flitwick asked her how she was fairing. She hoped that he wouldn't ask her that, but he did, and she had to answer him.

"Well," she said.

"And your classmates?"

"Another story, Professor," Rhianna said.

"Do you want me to have a talk with Professor McGonagall?"

Rhianna shook her head and then left.

"So what are your plans over the summer?" Harry asked Rhianna when she arrived for dinner.

"I don't know," Rhianna answered. "I'm just trying to get through this one and then I'll think about the summer."

Harry looked at her.

"The other Gryffindors aren't making fun of you, are they?" he asked.

Rhianna nodded which made Harry mad.

"Who's making fun of you?"

Rhianna sighed. She knew she wasn't going to hear the last of this from Ginny.

"Ginny," Rhianna answered.

Harry went red.

"Please don't tell her that I told you. I don't want her to try and hex me."

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Thanks."

The next morning Rhianna decided to take a visit to her father. She didn't know if he would want her there, but it was better then being around all those Gryffindors. She knocked on the door and a gruff 'enter' was heard. She opened the door and poked her head in. Professor Snape was busy looking over some potion samples that had been collected after the winter break. He looked over when she entered.

"And what do you want?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could spend some time with you," she asked him.

He sneered at her.

"Please," she begged.

Severus rolled his eyes, but agreed.

"So what are you doing?" she asked.

"My job," he snapped. "I'm seeing to make sure that the samples are what their suppose to be."

"And can you tell?"

Severus nodded.

"Can you teach me?" she asked.

He looked down at her, his arms folded.

"And why would another little know-it-all want to have anymore information?" he asked.

Rhianna felt the sting of his words, but ignored it.

"Well because your smart and I want to know everything that you do. That's all."

"I highly doubt that," he challenged. "Now be silent and let me do my job."

"Yes, sir," Rhianna said.

A/N: I know, Snape's being stupid and a jerk. Next chapter: Ginny tries to get rid of Rhianna.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Now today were going to work on an Unbreaking Solution," Professor Snape said to the Gryffindor and Slytherin students. "Now I don't want anyone helping anyone out, is that understood?"

No one said anything.

"Get to work," he snapped.

Everyone rushed to get started, but only Rhianna wasn't nervous when her father had yelled at everyone. She lined up her ingredients and then started to prepare her potion. Professor Snape walked around, watching the Gryffindors with a glare and a sneer and a smile at his own Slytherin's. He stopped to look at Rhianna and saw that at once she was going to do the potion correctly. Deep inside he felt proud that he had a daughter that didn't let him down.

When the bell rang the students put their samples on the table and then hurried up and left. Snape was surprised to see that Rhianna was still there, putting her books carefully away. He picked up her sample and at once tested it. It was perfect and so he gave her an O. When he turned back around, she was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how was Potions?" Harry asked.

"It was great," Rhianna said. "I think I might pass with the highest grade of the year."

Her mood, along with everyone else's, had improved since there was no new attack since the last one. However Rhianna, who knew what the cause of everything, had a small plan in her head. She was going to get the diary from Harry and then she was going to destroy it. Her mother would never get attacked and Percy would never have to worry about what would happen to his girlfriend. She quickly finished eating and noticing that Ginny was still there, left.

"Sweet," Rhianna said to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

It swung open to let her in.

The common room was empty and so Rhianna hurried upstairs. When she entered the second year boy's dorm, she quickly found Riddle's diary and pocketed it. She then hurried out just as Harry and Ron entered the common room. They didn't even see her.

On February the fourteenth Professor Lockhart made a lot of students and staff groan by having dwarves deliver stupid Valentine day messages. Rhianna was glad that she wasn't one of them, but she felt bad for Harry who had gotten one. Later that afternoon Rhianna watched Harry go up to his dorm. She knew that soon he would discover that Riddle's diary was gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry couldn't believe that Riddle's diary was gone. He had looked through his trunk, but it was gone. He cursed, wondering who would have known about the diary and had taken it. When Ron entered he turned to him.

"Riddle's diary is gone!" he told him.

Ron looked at him.

"Who took it?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "But I'm worried about this."

"Report to Dumbledore," Ron suggested.

"I think I will," Harry said.

And he was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Enter," Dumbledore called.

The door opened and Dumbledore was surprised that it was Harry. He wasn't expecting him.

"Headmaster, a book that I found has been stolen. I don't know who it was, but I need help in finding it."

Dumbledore looked at him.

"And what kind of book was it?"

"A diary," Harry said. "It was owned by a Tom Marvarlo Riddle."

Dumbledore went white. Harry stared at him.

"Sir, are you alright?" he asked.

"Um…yes," Dumbledore said slowly. "However, Harry, we've got to find that book."

Harry nodded.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rhianna, who had Riddle's diary under her sweater, watched the other Gryffindors talking among themselves. When the portrait opened and Dumbledore and Harry entered, she put her shields up. There was no way that she was going to let Dumbledore have the diary. Not with her plans to destroy it.

Dumbledore looked at her, but followed Harry upstairs. When they had disappeared she took the chance. She took the diary out and threw it inside the fireplace. Suddenly there was a roar of anger, dark smoke coming from the diary. Everyone turned to see a young man screaming in pain and then there was nothing.

"What in the world was that?" asked Fred.

"Just a bad dream," Rhianna muttered.

"THIEF!" screamed Ginny Weasley.

They all turned to see Ginny standing there, livid.

"Ginny, I had to do it," Rhianna said.

Ginny took out her wand and blast Rhianna off her feet. She crashed through the window and disappeared from sight.

Note: No, Rhianna isn't dead, but she's going to have to explain herself to Dumbledore.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Rhianna felt herself fall and knew that she only had a few moments before she would be injured. She focused all her magic on trying not to get hurt. Suddenly she bounced and went right back into the common room, where she landed on her feet.

"Miss Snape, please come with me," Dumbledore said.

Rhianna nodded and followed the Headmaster out.

Ten minutes later they were both in the Headmaster's office. Rhianna felt at ease with being here, but she knew that she would have a lot to explain about tonight. She didn't really care what happened. She had gotten rid of Riddle's diary and no one was going to suffer.

"Can you explain what happened tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

Rhianna took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Headmaster, you know that coming from the future I've got knowledge that no one has. The book that I burned was Riddle's diary. He's been using it to control Ginny and if I hadn't then my mother and Percy's girlfriend would have been attacked. I couldn't let that happen."

Dumbledore stared at her, shocked. But then he spoke.

"And who gave it to Ginny?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Rhianna answered. "He stuck the diary in at Flourish and Blotts."

Dumbledore processed this.

"Headmaster, I believe that he did it so that it would defeat Arthur's Muggle Protection Act. If it came out that his own daughter was attacking Muggleborns then-."

"I understand," Dumbledore said. "Don't worry, Lucius will suffer for what he's done."

Rhianna smiled at that.

The next night, at dinner, Dumbledore stood up. He had spent the day telling Fudge of Riddle's diary and about how it was controlling Ginny. He had done a little lying to make it look as though he had given Rhianna a truth potion that told everything. He was assured that Fudge believed him, but Dumbledore did have his doubts.

"Last night the cause of all the attacks was discovered," Dumbledore said. "Ginny Weasley was controlled by the diary of Tom Riddle, who is known as Lord Voldemort. Thanks to Rhianna Snape seeing Ginny's behavior and figuring out the mystery, she has saved the entire school from the heir of Slytherin. I hereby award Gryffindor two hundred points for her bravery and courage."

The entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, which made Rhianna blush. She looked over at the staff table and saw that her father was glaring at her. She looked away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

To AnimeCrazy88: Thanks for your review. I'm glad that your enjoying this story.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Now that the attacks had stopped students were able to focus on lessons and continue to fear the exams that were coming up in a few months. Of course Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherin friends weren't happy that Rhianna had stopped the attacks and cornered her outside her Charms class.

"Who do you think you are?" he snapped. "The heir of Slytherin was going to rid the world of people like you."

Rhianna went red and then she pulled off her necklace. The wild magic grew inside her and then it blasted out. Draco was thrown against the wall so hard that some students thought he had broken his neck. Rhianna quickly put the necklace back on, but not before Percy caught her.

"Miss Snape you've lost ten points from Gryffindor," he told her. "Report to the Headmaster's office at once."

Rhianna smiled as she walked past Percy and disappeared from sight.

Dumbledore wasn't pleased when Rhianna showed up and told her that she was there because Percy had caught her using her wild magic. He didn't yell at her, but she knew that he wasn't happy.

"You could have killed him," Dumbledore said.

"I know, but he made me so mad," Rhianna said.

Dumbledore gave her a strange look.

"Rhianna, you know the purpose of the necklace and you being here is to control the wild magic that's inside you. You just can't take off that necklace and do what you want with your powers. The Ministry is still looking for ways to find out if your parents have any feelings for each other."

Rhianna stared at him.

"But they don't, not right now," she said.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I know that, Rhianna, but their trying to look for it," he said. "I got a letter today, if you want to know how I know all this."

He showed it to her.

"But this is wrong," Rhianna protested.

"I know it is, but sometimes things like this happen," Dumbledore told her.

Rhianna didn't say anything for a minute and then she spoke.

"What happens if they find out that they do?"

"Then Hermione will never be allowed to return to Hogwarts and Severus will be sent to Azkaban."

Rhianna went pale. She had heard about the wizard prison from her godfather, Remus.

"But they wouldn't send him there," Rhianna protested.

"They can and if they have their way, they will."

Rhianna cried.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The next morning she lost Gryffindor five points when she arrived in Double Potions late. She tried to explain that she had to see the Headmaster, but her father wouldn't listen. She figured that he was still sore at her for stopping the heir of Slytherin. However she forgot all about it now that she was back in her element. During lunch she told Harry and Ron about what her father had done.

"Stupid git," Ron hissed. "Doing that to his own blood."

In March the mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in greenhouse three, which delighted Professor Sprout.

"The moment they try and move into each other's pots, then we'll know their matured," Professor Sprout told Harry. "Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing."

Rhianna laughed hard when Harry told her this.

As for Ginny, she was even sour at Rhianna since the whole 'burning' and was now calling her all sorts of horrible names. She even called her Mudblood or filthy half-blood. Rhianna ignored both words. Rhianna knew that Ginny was having a hard time separating Voldemort from Tom Riddle.

During the Easter Holiday's she watched the second years picking out the subjects for their third year. Poor Neville got letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, giving him all sorts of advice. Rhianna felt bad for him as he asked people if they thought that Arthmancy sounded more difficult then the Study of Ancient Runes. Percy offered his advice to Harry, but Rhianna had a clear idea of what she wanted to do with her future.

The next Quidditch Match would be played against Hufflepuff and Rhianna knew that she had to be there. She was rooting for Harry, of course, and she gave him loads of advice that made Ginny even angrier. Rhianna, of course, didn't even notice. The next morning the school filed out and headed to the pitch. Rhianna was chatting with Ron about Gryffindors chances.

"I think they look good, especially now everyone knows that Harry isn't the heir of Slytherin."

"I think your right," Ron admitted.

They took their seats along with the other students and waited for the match to begin. Rhianna looked around and then she noticed something odd over at the teacher's booth.

"Ron, can I see your binoculars?" Rhianna asked.

Ron nodded and handed them to her. She looked through them and saw Ginny creeping along the stairs. Something shiny in her hand. Rhianna's blood turn cold like ice.

"Excuse me," she said, leaving Ron behind.

Rhianna moved as fast as she could for someone that was up against a crowd of students that were trying to find seats. She darted across the back of the pitch and up the stairs. The stairs seemed like nothing and then that's when she came across with kind of shiny object it was. Ginny was holding a knife.

Rhianna dived at Ginny, knocking the knife out of her hand. Ginny gave a horrible yell and started to kick her. Rhianna grunted in pain, clutching her stomach. Suddenly she was facing the end of the knife. Ginny lunged forward, sinking the knife into her shoulder. The world turned red and then black.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It happened so fast, Headmaster," Severus told Dumbledore. "I didn't have time to disarm her."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"Does anyone have any idea why Ginny attacked your daughter?"

"I think that it had something to do with her burning Riddle's dairy," Severus said. "Along with a lot of other things. She just snapped."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Headmaster, is it true that You-know-who was once called Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, Severus, it is. I taught him myself fifty years ago. He left Hogwarts, traveled far and wide. Sank so deeply into the dark arts, consorted with the worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous and magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected him to the handsome boy that had been Head Boy here."

Severus shook his head.

"Are you going to inform Arthur?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"I've forgiven her for attacking Colin, Justin, Mrs. Norris, and Nearly-Headless Nick, but I can't forgive her for attacking Rhianna," Dumbledore said. "The Ministry won't forgive her for it, I'm afraid."

Severus shook his head again.

The letter that Dumbledore sent to Arthur wasn't one that was met with calmness and fairness. Arthur blamed Rhianna for provoking Ginny and burning a book that had clearly been hers. He didn't even believe that Ginny had been enchanted and told him that the heir of Slytherin was still around.

"Might be this Rhianna girl," he pointed out.

"No, it isn't," Dumbledore said. "Arthur, I'm sorry that you can't see sense, but I had to inform the Ministry of this. They'll be coming for Ginny in the morning. I'm afraid that she might spend sometime in Azkaban for this."

Arthur went red, but Molly spoke.

"They can't put Ginny in that place," she said. "I'll die inside."

"Molly, I understand, but she broke the law by trying to attack Severus. A student attacking a Professor is worth at least five months in Azkaban. And she stabbed Rhianna, that's worth another five months in Azkaban."

Molly sobbed.

News that Ginny had been taken by Aurors to the Ministry of Magic traveled the school like wildfire, along with the release of Lucius. Fudge had no proof that Lucius had even given the diary to Ginny and the Ministry was attaching her attacking other students along with the stabbing of Rhianna and the attempted attack on Severus Snape. Two days later Rhianna was released from the hospital wing. She had to take potions an hour on the hour so that she wouldn't suffer from the effects of the slow-acting venom that was coursing through her body.

Somehow, deep inside, Rhianna hoped that Ginny would never come back.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To AnimeCrazy88: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like this story. I'm almost finished with it, which I'm happy about.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Two days later the Daily Prophet reported on the trial of Ginny Weasley for the attacks on Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin Creevy, Nearly-Headless Nick, Mrs. Norris, and Rhianna Snape. It also mentioned the attempted attack on Professor Severus Snape. Harry read it with interest as it said that Ginny was given six months in Azkaban since Dumbledore had insisted that Ginny had been controlled by dark magic on the attacks of everyone, but Rhianna and Severus. The six months was for just the attack on Rhianna.

On the upside Severus was a lot nicer to Rhianna since she was attacked and gave Gryffindor twenty points for doing a flawless job on her potion. However, everyone knew that he had helped her because her hands still shook from the venom. Several weeks later the Mandrakes were finally mature enough for Professor Snape to make a potion out of them. Soon all the victims were back to normal and life inside Hogwarts returned to normal as well.

"_I leave you, Rhianna_," the dragon said.

"Why?"

"_Because my work is done here_," it told her. "_And I think that your friend will be returning soon_."

And with that, it lifted off and was soon gone. Rhianna kind of missed him already.

Rhianna was exempt from exams due to her condition, which made Rhianna a little upset. Dumbledore got a letter from the Ministry that said that they couldn't find any proof that Severus and Hermione were having a relationship and apologized for wasting Dumbledore's time. Hagrid was cleared of the attacks that happened fifty years ago because Rhianna had managed to prove, thanks to Moaning Myrtle telling them that Hagrid didn't even sound like the voice that she had heard. No one knew how Rhianna had managed that, but Hagrid was grateful.

"You're just like your mum," he told her.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Rhianna said.

So all and all Rhianna managed to pass her first year, gain loads of friends, and control her magic. Wizard Brightstar did return as the dragon had said, telling her that her work was finally done.

"But I don't want to leave here," Rhianna said.

He looked at her.

"And why not?"

"Because I like it here," Rhianna said. "And anyway, I'm not going to disappear."

Wizard Brightstar was about to protest, but Dumbledore silenced him.

"She does have a point," he told him. "And I'm going to be more then happy to allow her to return."

"But what about the summer?"

"She's staying here with Severus this summer," he told him. "Severus is staying here as well so it all works out."

He sighed and then agreed that she could stay. Rhianna felt contented and happy. However, she wondered what her second year would bring; she hoped that it was at least dragon free.

THE END

Note: I hope that you enjoyed this story. It will continue, though I don't know when. Thanks for your reviews, love you.


End file.
